


【尊禮】Road

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 自我滿足私設向





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　每個人都是孤獨的。  
　　從出生開始就一個人走在屬於自己的道路上。  
　　一條只能前進、無法回頭的路上。

　　進入小學、國中、高中、大學，許多人的路因而相聚；因為畢業、辭職，也有許多的路因此而分散。  
　　父母自幼陪伴兒女，但終有一天，他們將先行一步，在自己的路上永久的沉眠，而我們的旅程尚未結束。  
　　有一些人，因為往事牽掛，駐足停留，可能只有一天、兩天，數月、數年，甚至是永遠地停留在那一刻，獨自品嚐著那時的傷悲。  
　　一生之中，總會遇到那樣的人，與你一見如故，相處起來處處契合，針鋒相對也無傷大雅，唇槍舌戰是兩人之間的情趣。  
　　──但人與人再怎樣的親近，終究只是無限接近的漸進線，各自行走的兩條永遠不會交會的路上。

　　你終究是你，他是他。  
　　沒有人能夠代替另一個人做決定。

　　已上路的你要如何選擇。  
　　選擇前行、停下或是永久沉眠？

 

Road

 

　　毫無預警的災害襲擊神奈川縣，縣政府所在地──橫濱首當其衝。墜落的達摩克利斯之劍在地上砸出巨大的坑洞，改變了日本近代的地形。  
　　怎樣的文字描述都無法完整傳達當時的悲慘；死亡的人數化為一個冰冷的數字，七的後面加上五個零；自本島下方一路蜿蜒向上的海岸線中有一道不自然向內畫去的圓弧線，留在地上的坑洞以肇事者的姓名，命名為迦具都殞坑。  
　　最終，成為歷史課本中的一頁，寥寥數句話、課堂上的幾分鐘。  
　　然而，在受害者心中留下永遠無法抹滅的痕跡，因為這場「天災」，他們永遠失去了自己的家人。

 

　　宗像禮司在十一歲那年後，他的路旁的少了父母的陪伴。  
　　對宗像禮司來說，失去父母後，有什麼不一樣嗎？  
　　答案是什麼不一樣。

　　飯還是要吃、覺還是要睡，日子一樣要過下去。  
　　如果不想吃外食，就要自己煮比較麻煩。  
　　父母的關心最多只出現在餐桌上共同用餐時，問一些「今天在學校嗎？」、「功課方面有沒有問題」等制式化的問題。其他的時間，家中總是靜悄悄地，每個人各做各的事，連交談都少得可憐。  
　　對他來說，失去了父母沒有太大的差別，只是偶爾他會感到寂寞而已。

 

　　過了很久，宗像禮司他才意識到，小時候失去父母對自己的影響是多麼的巨大。  
　　習慣一個人獨行的他走得快，遠遠撇下其他人。  
　　自己身邊彷彿有一道不可見、摸不著的玻璃，把他和世界隔開，切開他的身體和感情。雖然他身處在這個世界，但是感情卻遠在一方。  
　　無論發生什麼事都淡定自若的態度、謙恭儒雅的個性、深不可測的能力、永不出錯的處事方式。對旁人複雜的事情在宗像禮司的眼中看起來再簡單不過，三兩下就能處理完，獲得了眾人的景仰，但也就是景仰。  
　　宗像禮司那宛若深潭的雙眼，冷靜如刃不帶一絲情緒剖析這個世界，發生任何事都能游刃有餘的解決，在他身上似乎沒有不可能的事，一個近乎到完美的人。  
　　是人，也不是人。  
　　餘存在身體裡的動物本能讓人打從心底的害怕起那個人，恐懼著在這世界卻也不在這世界的人，看不見心在何方的人要如何與之相處？

 

　　被石板選為王，是因為自身即為特別的存在，而非成為王才特別。

　　成為王、能夠浮空，代表著擁有超群的能力、意味著視野的寬闊。  
　　一般人難以理解王的行為、王的思考，一如二次元的螞蟻不懂得三次元的螞蟻的想法。  
　　離開人類範疇遠去的王，無法解釋的事實急遽加深一般人的恐懼。

　　「那個是什麼？」擊出的子彈確實地瞄準他的心臟，卻無法傷到他一根毫毛，是因為那人全身包覆著一層淡淡的藍嗎？  
　　「你說這個能力嗎？」向前延伸的藍色靈氣輕鬆分解掉對方手上的槍，「似乎是王的能力，一個超出異能者許多的能力。」  
　　聽到宗像禮司的話，他看向已被青服隊伍壓制的異能者幫手，臉色一白。身為一個知道異能者能力是多麼危險的人，聽到這番話自知沒有強力武器根本不可能敵過他們，顫抖的腳支撐不住肥重的身軀，搖晃一下，坐到了地上。立於宗像禮司身後的青服小隊，見對方不再反抗，迅速地向前將那人制伏，即使非權外者，涉入Beta事件的他也必須要帶回偵訊。  
　　沒有武力能夠抵抗的男人，被自身的恐懼所驅使，在經過宗像禮司的身邊時，他一個猛力甩開了守在身旁的護衛，揮舞著被綑綁的雙手直往往宗像禮司沖去，一邊喊叫著：「你、你這個披著人皮的怪物。」  
　　他尚未碰觸到宗像禮司前，被一個金髮御姊打倒在地，她以鄙視的眼光看著到在地上的人，冷淡地指揮下屬把人拖走。  
　　「真是個傷人的稱呼呢。」宗像禮司推了落到鼻尖的眼鏡抬頭仰望矗立天空的達摩克利斯之劍，反光的眼鏡讓人看不清他的眼神。

 

　　所謂的王，在最初也是個人，行走在路上，一步步腳踏實地向前邁進。

　　一開始成為王，宗像禮司一個人孤零零地漂浮於空中，遠望四周只有霧茫茫一片，沒有其他人存在。他努力地壓住腳往下踏去，卻怎樣也無法回歸結實的地面，只能懸於空中。  
　　懸浮於空不同於在地面踏實的感覺，但有著不同的自由，能夠踏行於任何人過去的自由。沿著某個人的路往回走去，就能看見他的過往、他的經歷，雖不能體會卻可以知曉。能夠隨意踏行在過去於現在之間，卻被時間之牆所阻隔；可以看穿未來，卻無法確實地掌握於手中。  
　　習慣了成為王一事的宗像禮司看得清周圍的景色，同時也看見了跟他一樣浮空的兩個王，遙遙立於前方的黃金之王與把心留在當時的白銀之王。

　　他看慣的空中突然有一抹紅闖進了他的世界，強行佔據宗像禮司視野的一角。  
　　帶著野獸氣息的人出現在他眼前，他的存在如他張狂的髮色令人注目，纏繞在手上的火色靈氣活力四射地跳耀，宣告著主人的粗暴且無禮。

　　「你就是新任的青之王嗎？」對方直接丟出個問句。  
　　「要問別人姓名之前先報上名來。」感到不舒服的宗像禮司蹙著眉反倒把問題丟還給他。  
　　「我是周防尊，第三王權者赤之王。是你也不錯啊，最後就交給你了。」  
　　「你說什麼？」宗像禮司還無法理解周防尊最後一句話的意思，對方揮揮手就離開了。留下一臉不解的青之王。

　　突如其來闖進視線的人，丟下一句不明的話就走了。這一切讓宗像禮司不禁在意起那個人，調出吠舞羅的資料仔細地研究，早他幾年成為王的周防尊，並不太多資訊，一般的身家資料以及成為王後的豐功偉業，成立個不良集團、毀去黃金的研究中心，只為了救出一個小女孩。  
　　閱讀完全部的資料，宗像禮司依然無法理解周防尊的意圖。

　　周防尊與宗像禮司，兩人之間似乎有著不尋常的吸引力，總能經常地碰見對方，不論是在深夜的桑拿房中、不時拜訪的酒吧中、單純地走在路上都能預見對方。  
　　不知到第幾次在街上巧遇到對方，宗像禮司不得不對於「經常巧遇」這件事抱持著莫大的疑惑，這是石板的惡作劇還是兩人真有什麼緣分？  
　　周防尊的氏族跟在他的身邊，淺褐色短髮的男子拎著攝影機在人群的最前端，舉起機器轉身拍攝他們；帶墨鏡的金褐髮色男子皺起眉頭，管束幾個亂跑的小夥子，張揚的紅則走在最後面，銀髮小女孩拉著他的衣擺亦步亦趨跟在他旁邊。溫暖的氛圍環繞在他們身邊，讓宗像禮司感到訝異的是身為王的周防尊能和一般人相處得如此好。

　　無可否認的，王與氏族終究是兩個不相同的群體，就生理意義上或是能力上，兩者中間被劃了線切割開來。王能成為氏族的歸所，但是氏族不會是王的歸所。王遙領立在氏族前，負起他們的希冀；王擁有超群的能力，崩壞時帶來鋪天蓋地的災難，也非氏族得以阻止的。  
　　終歸，王是種孤單的存在，氏族伴隨於身邊卻無法理解他們的王。  
　　非王無法理解王。

　　宗像禮司看得眼前的人，在內心嘆了一口氣，出門散個步也能遇到，宗像禮司已經部知道要如何定義這件事了。兩人沿著河岸散起步來，這樣平靜的時光在兩人之間實屬難得。周防尊和宗像禮司兩人並無交惡，但是在維護秩序立場的青組時不時出動就是為了擺平惹事生非的赤組。久而久之，兩方的屬下只要一見面就先開始叫囂，接著動手動腳的，不過身為領隊的兩個王一碰面就打架的次數也不少，兩方屬下會如此算是不意外。

　　「你上次說的『最後』是什麼意思？」  
　　周防尊伸出食指指向漆黑一片的天空，宗像禮司瞬間領會了他的意思。  
　　「你的達摩克利斯之劍…」  
　　蠻不在乎的周防尊雙手插在口袋中聳了聳肩，兩人靜默了一陣子，周防尊遞了香菸給他，還沉浸於自己思考中的宗像禮司呆呆地接過來，不假思索地學周防尊的動作，將菸含在口中。周防尊用自身能力替他點上火。  
　　宗像吸了一口，辛辣嗆鼻的味道直衝腦門，他止不住地狂咳，眼淚鼻涕都被逼了出來。看到這樣的宗像禮司，周防尊忍不住笑了，宗像回敬他的是一記白眼刀。  
　　在吞吐間，菸燒到最後的棉絮，沒有易燃的物質，火漸漸地黯淡，熄滅。

　　兩人之間有著多次的私下聚會，有特別約的，也有不經意遇到的。他們相處時，抽菸喝酒樣樣都來，不同於老菸槍的周防，宗像只有在兩人聚會時偶爾抽一根。  
　　他們時而靜靜地喝酒抽菸，時而胡亂瞎扯蛋，經常像小學生鬥嘴，只為了將對方辯倒。  
　　同樣身為王，他們有著同樣的立基點，類似的思考模式，但最終的決定卻有一百八十度的不同。  
　　不是不能理解對方的選擇，只是能如此隨意對待的人不多。

　　眼前的孩子一臉灰頭土臉，緊握成拳的手靠在大腿旁微微顫抖著，粗框眼鏡下的眼睛有著淡淡的紅。  
　　宗像什麼都沒多問就同意讓他加到青組了。  
　　在室長室中，他和淡島兩人坐在茶室中喝著茶，淡島端上加滿紅豆山的甜點後，問了對今天發生的事的疑惑：「他曾經是赤族的人。」  
　　宗像半垂著眼看著眼前的茶，說：「他現在是青組的人，他有著我們需要的能力，我們會因為有了他而更完美。」

　　當天晚上，宗像在酒吧中喝著酒時，周防尊也進到同一間酒吧。  
　　「吠舞羅的王被趕出來了嗎？」  
　　「偶爾也是想安靜地喝點酒。」周防直接拿走宗像面前離他較遠的酒。  
　　他點了一樣的酒，兩杯Wild Turkey，周防喝了一口。  
　　「伏見到你那了。」比起疑問句這似乎更像肯定句。  
　　「是的。」  
　　宗像以為周防會為了另一個留在赤組的孩子說些什麼，他們兩人相處時的互動，宗像仍記憶猶新。

　　朝氣的孩子拉著一臉厭煩的孩子向前走去，後者雖然沒有什麼興趣，但仍跟在他旁邊，前者向對方分享的許多事情。他卻不知對方是對什麼有興趣，以為對方和自己一樣對新鮮的是有著豐沛的好奇心，直直向前走去。厭煩的孩子不喜歡，卻會幫對方注意危險，讓前面那人能無後顧之憂地向前走去。  
　　他太過努力地向前奔去，連牽起的手放掉了也不知道。  
　　不一致的步調，拉扯的友情，最後斷裂收場。

　　周防沉默了一會說：「這樣也好，他比較適合你那邊。」  
　　「他是青組需要的人才，」喝了一口酒，他才接續說下去：「我會好好照顧他的。」聽到宗像的保證，周防嗯一聲作為回應。

　　「吶，宗像…在我引發那樣的悲劇前，你會殺了我吧。」  
　　「青之王是不容許任何破壞秩序的存在。」  
　　「呵。」

 

　　享受過溫暖的懷抱，在溫差出現時會覺得更寒冷。

　　當初答應的宗像禮司沒有想過真的要實踐時，自己的心中竟會有那麼多的不甘願。  
　　是從什麼時候開始的。自己開始在意他的生命長短。  
　　明知道他很痛苦，還是希望能多活一天就多活一天。  
　　在桑拿、在酒吧都做出不符自己行為的相勸，只因為不希望他的死去。

　　在多多良事件發生後，自己的行為僅是為了阻止他奔向死亡的懷抱。  
　　明知道他的提議是這之中最好的，帶來的傷害也最小。  
　　──由他殺死無色之王，再由自己斬殺他。  
　　但是他不願意這麼做，他想要阻止這件事的發生。  
　　以友人的身份希望他能多活一點。  
　　由上天一手操弄的結局，最終卻非站在他那邊。

　　紅色火球凝聚的熱度消散在空中，震起的塵埃細雪飄散在兩人之間，沒有帶眼鏡的宗像禮司看不清對方的表情，  
　　白色霧雪中的一抹紅正如他們相見那天的場景。  
　　耳邊聽到他的話，「對不起啊，宗像把你捲進來了。」  
　　「如果你真認為不對的話，在變成這樣之前…收手不就好了嗎？」宗像垂下視線。  
　　「什麼都別說了，宗像。」他張開雙臂，仰著頭看向懸於頭頂的達摩克利斯之劍，散發出最後纏繞在身邊的一絲力量，接著向下掉去。

　　Munakata，同樣四個音節從他口中叫出的就是跟別人不一樣。  
　　方才汗暢淋漓的打鬥。  
　　前日為了說服他說的每一句話。  
　　身處監獄中他的提議。  
　　兩人每次巧遇的對談。  
　　第一次的抽菸。  
　　兩人的首次相遇。

　　宗像禮司將手上的刀送入對方身體之中，他的臉上似乎帶著笑容，靠得太近，他反而看不清楚。  
　　環抱在自己身上的手，漸漸地失去了力道，受到重力的拉引落下；隨著刀的拔出，四濺的血液染髒了宗像的衣服，他卻絲毫不在意。  
　　宗像把他放在雪地上，他的體溫也下降到如雪一般冰冷。宗像起他的手。

　　『宗像，你的手也太冷了吧。』  
　　「是你的手才冷吧。」

　　接著周防的身體化為一點一點的紅光消失在雪的之上，如吠舞羅的口號一般，「No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!」。什麼也沒有留下。  
　　要不是握住他的手的觸感還留在自己手上，地上的血、髒污的衣物與插在雪地上染血的劍還存在，宗像禮司可能以為是自己在做夢。  
　　一場噩夢而已。

 

　　即使擁有能力得以使因果關係產生歪曲，身為王者的他們卻依舊敵不過上天命運的安排。  
　　德勒斯登的轟炸。迦具都隕坑的出現。王的殞落。  
　　身為王、即使擁有多強的力量，也無法讓那人歸來。

　　他與他的相處，稱不上詳和；他與他的情感比友情更銳利，比敵人更溫潤；他與他的言語，永遠針鋒相對；他與他想法，相似卻又相反。  
　　他給了他很多，傷害、疼痛、微笑、悲傷、淚水、大笑、難過、無可奈何、回憶、情感，最後他把自己的性命親手交給了他。

　　他與他之間的過往不算是好，但是他永遠不後悔遇到那個人。  
　　他將帶著那個人給他的一切，繼續走下去。

　　如果你要走得快就得一個人上路，如果你想走得遠就得找同伴。

　　他永遠與他同在。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 明明是自己寫得文卻被虐得淒淒慘慘^q^
> 
> 我相信禮司和尊哥都不會後悔遇見對方的
> 
> 印量調查進行中，有興趣請記得填填//


End file.
